The Ghost Zone's Children
by Zane Fox
Summary: The Ghost Zone have problem with the children. They don't really have any at all but one or two. Danny the Ghost King, have figure out how to bring back the joy of children to the Zone. One Shot


Ghost Zone's Children

The Ghost Zone have problem with the children. They don't really have any at all but one or two. Danny the Ghost King, have figure out how to bring back the joy of children to the Zone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It been several years passes of the Ghost Meeting, when the world seen that ghost are really real and what they can do when they all save the earth from the meteor. It also the time when Phantom's secret been found. Danny was surprised that he wasn't hated and hunts down for to be cut apart and studies, instead he was seek out for his fame his act of being a Hero.

Everyone want to meet him, in end, he find out the greatest fear of the famous people….fangirls and fanboys. He gotten so many fan mail that greatly disturbed him and his family, sexy letter and pictures attaced to them. Many is either older ladies or men, he honestly don't know how many time that he was gross enough to throw up. He really hate his fame, most of time, they get in way of his ghost hunting. These days, the ghost attack have been lower and lower. Many people have been wondering why the ghost haven't been around much, but Danny never tell public. Only people know the reason is certain group and they have even more of a reason to keep the secret quiet.

Danny became the King of the Spirtkin or Ghost as living calls them. Since he defeat the last King, Pariah Dark, he gain power boost that guardian of the Ghost have to care for the Zone. While the Guardian boost help him, what really help him was best part of the Guardian is the power control. He can make copy of himself that dont need lot of power as long that he not using them to fight. If they are to be used as a figurehead, it dont eat lot of his energy. He find that the copy can and tend to talk to other no matter where. After learning to turn out the thousand whisper, sending them out to talk to other, he have work out many problem and calm many people to keep fight from happen. He also created an a realm that just for fighting or partying with other, the arena.

Over time from all of the ghost hunting to keep world save, He figure that they are bored of the Ghost Zone as there are nothing to do and no reason to keep them there. Due to the thought pattern, he now understand that they don't have a purpose, so they fight to gives themselves some purpose. Finally, he realize they need a purpose and learn the answer as looking at the Ghost Zone in whole. It is barren of children expect for one or two like Youngblood for one.

He made the answer to the problem of his ghostly people. He created a foundation, A Fly a Child Home Foundation. It allow for the childerent that leave young, to find a way to new home. He never knew until after starting to visit the hospital, many soul that he could feel that still around but lost. He have his people that wish to have a family and some happiness. Soon, each hospital become a adopting center. He being to bring family in and rebuild the barren problem by working with the Make a Wish Fountain. When a person ask for him, he have never miss a meeting.

While he hate his fame due to the creepy and pushy people, he do visit people when they ask nicely. He have made friend with many famous people, been to many children birthday. He does love answering letter from the people that just simply want to thank him for saving them and children letter as they tell him that he is their hero and sending him small toy. Many of the children present was homemade, from drawing to wooden toys. He greatly love visit the hospital to help and give hope to the children that is very sick. He is a common sight and wishes for the 'Make a Wish Foundation'. He love seeing their face light up when he phase in their room, taking few, that is allowed under watch of their parent and doctors, out flying and spend a day with them.

He have a copy of himself but only with a percent of his power level, that work with Ghostwriter. Together they make a list of ghost, single or couple, that want a child. When he visit a child that is going to passes away young, he leave little of himself become to be ready to guild their afterlife. Their soul felt the worst of the lost soul that he save. Thus making sure that not a child be lost for even a second or scared.

Over time, the Ghost Zone become much fuller after so long of being empty. Children everywhere, happy family smiling. Not many ghost that used to fight Danny in his hometown even bother anymore. They all either have children to raises or teach as a large school open up. Many powerful ghost decide to become teacher one way or another, other turn their realm into a place for children safe as well. Undergrowth turn his into a garden and playground park made out of tree and vine. He teach Plant and how to care for earth while Skulker teach PE and biology. Of course, Ember become a music teacher while her best friend, Kitty is a Art teacher and everyone know what her boyfriend, Johnny, would teach...shop and metal work. Clockwork even help out as being a history teacher for both living and ghost and he like to hit the gong that whole school can hear loud and clearly for classes change, it was fun for him since he does nothing but watch time. Thank the wisdom of their King, the Zone is now filling slowly but truly happen now.

Dany looking around while walking by the playground that Undergrowth have created with his two new children. Seeing is believing when a evil ghost can be tame when all he really want a family, many other troublemaker as well have become calm and rarely cause problem for the living. He smile at the most oddest couple that he ever thought of meeting. The legendly most annoyest ghost, the Box Ghost and his mate that he never seen coming, the Lunch Lady. They both had a child with eachother, a sweetie girl name Lunch Box. However, they have tried to make a sibling for little Lunch Box, but they couldn't as much they tried. In the end, both of them come to his Foundation, The Fly a Child Home. Quickly, he find a sweet little boy that enjoy box car and love to help his mother cook.

\--Flashback--

A boy of nine look out the window, holding a toy car that he have since he was three. While not remembering where it came from, he alway carry it with him. He never knew his parent. Raised in the foster system, he moved to home to home until the last home. He gotten sick with something but nobodies can figures what it was and it have destroyed his body enough that he won't make seeing his next birthday. He smile at the thought as he feel that he have already gotten his birthday present early thank to the Make a Wish people. They was able to bring Phantom to visit him. So happy that day was also his best day. He never have feel so good and happy since been sick, he was able to leave the bed and went on a small walk and get to eat lunch with him in the cafe below.

During that time, he learn the boy love his car which look very boxey. Smiling in his head, checking off one point for the family that would fixes well with him. Finding that box like dorky and enjoy food to wish that he could make them had check off the last of the list. Smiling on the outside wider, he told the boy that he can promise that the next time that he see him, he will have a present for him. when he start to leave, he kiss once on his forehead. Each person alway get a kiss on their cheek or forehead as he leave a very small part of him that he call blessing.

Few month pass when child had his early present, he now lay on his bed as he going through his worse day….his last. Looking to his other side, a young nurse that been with him from the start holding his head. She having left his size for last few day since his heath was dropping. After a hard cough, he whisper a thank as closing his eye. The nurse cries as her young friend breathes his last. A green light appear in her tearful vision, drying her eye. She gasp when the green lipstick print shine brightly on his forehead. The kiss mark lift off of the child's head, leaving behind a odd dark green six point star in place. The kiss mark shine brighter as grow, binding the young lady, when it dim down. Her eye widen at the sight of Danny Phantom floating over the boy. He turn his head to her to thank her for being his friend, one hand reach into the boy.

"Now it come out and see my present that I promise that I bring with me." Gently, his hand pull out with the younger boy hand in grip and following by the rest.

"Present?" only thing that the boy ask.

The Phantom chuckle hard as he wave his hand to create a swirling door appear. Two adult ghost with a small ghost girl float through. The blue ghost man in overall, hold out a box with car print. He float over to set the box on the foot of the bed.

"I'm the box ghost and this lovely flower is my mates."

The large school lunch lady float over with a box in her hand, laying it next to the box car, "I'm the lunch lady and here is some cookie and pork roast sandwiches. We are your new parent and we swear before Danny Phantom, our Kind and Guardian that you will alway be a family with us. I can't wait to have a helper in my kitchen." Smiling sweetly at the aweshock boy who was smiling widely. "This is your older sister, Lunch Box."

The little girls who look to be a mixes of her parent, "Beware. I'm the Lunch Box."

The father laugh, "Haha, Beware."

the boy look at the three ghost before looking at Danny and this friend nurse, both was nodding. "Well, I guess I am." Reaching for the boxcar and slide it over his head until it rest around his bell with shoulder strap holding it up. "I'm Boxcar ghost, and Beware." Making everyone laugh.

Soon the new family left through the portal. After it close, the last living person in the room hug Danny, giving him thank as he begin to fades away.

"Don't worry, they may be corny but they will make sure he is happy and love" Voice echo with wind around the Nurse.

\--Flashback end--

Waving at the happy family, he keep walking to see more happy people that he cared for. Hearing a music in the air, he smile at the memory of making a girl's dream come true. It took a huge leap of hope to talk the her hopeful new mother to be into take her in.

\--Flashback--

Danny let out a heavy sigh, reaching up to knock on a realm door. Really hoping that she is in good mood. Waiting for few minutes before the door open.

"What you want, Baby Pop?" Ember lean on her door frame.

"Would you be willing to do a favor for me?"

"Oh….and what is this favor?"

"Well, I visiting someone in few and like you to come with me."

"And why? I got practice."

"I seeing a little girl in the hospital and she got bone cancer. She is part of a Make a Wish group that I help out with. Well, her wish is to see us as in me and hang out with her biggest female hero, Ember McLain."

Few moment went by, making Danny sweat little, "...I guess I can. How bad is she?" Feeling her heartstring being pulls little.

"The way it sound like from what they told me, she may have only couple month. She don't really have anyone, just a grandma and it sound like she is holding out long enough for her as she is dying too. She is going of old age."

Ember's inner wall of her heart was cracking hard, her voice break little, "Yeah, give me a minutes to kick other out and grab my gear. I'll give her a show too." Shutting the door in his face. But Danny didn't care as he was fist pumping at the getting her to come. Floating to side, to watch few of ghost that is her band flying like bat out of hell from her doorway. Soon after, Ember step out, "Ready Baby Pop? Lead the way."

Danny see her guitar have a better shine coat and her clothes is refreshing up as well of her makeup been retouch. He smile at her making sure that she was at her best, nodding as he fly toward the portal that he have set up for this reason with Ember right behind. It take long before they was at the hospital, Both of them went to the visitors desk to sign it and get the room number. Ember saw a group of sick kids in room that they float by, stopping Danny to tell her idea which he agree to. With that thought in mind, both hunt down a doctor and couple of nurse to set up the surprise. The medical group like the idea as long it was quiet enough, as Ember understood the reasoning and agreed to drop few level of her volume. While the nurse and Ember get ready, Danny and the doctor went to get the girl and her grandma.

The girl in question was coloring in her coloring book that her grandma order for her over network. She hear her grandma shiver, "Are you ok, nana?" Normally, the elder would be in a different section of the hospital but since how sick both are and they have only each other as everyone is gone for one reason or another. The hospital decide to let them share a room.

"Yes, little Candy. It just little cold in here. I might have the nurse tur….." She turn to her granddaughter of ten years, word died in her throat and her eye widen.

"Nana?" Worrying for her Nana due to her reaction for some reason.

"She is fine, just surprise to see me." A voice echo around her ear.

Tense up, slowly turn her head in hope as she swear that she knew that voice. Screaming in joy when she see that she was right, one of her hero was standing….well, floating before her bed. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. IT...IT'S YOU!"

Chuckling, Danny Phantom nod with a amusing smile, "Yep, it's me." Did little show like juggling couple of his echo-beam ball for fun. "And I have a surprise for you two."

The old lady finally gain her voice back from seeing him, "Oh and what is the surprise young man?" She have alway like how he help people and everyone, liking that he is her daughter hero as he is a very good one.

Danny just shake his head, waving in the doctors and few new nurse that He gotten ahold of, "It is a surprise, ma'm." He bow as they wheel both out of the room.

The ghost boy jump when he felt his butt cheek got pinch when the old lady wheel by, "Such a nice boy." Making Danny stare in disbelief at her moves.

Everyone move to a large empty room to find that there was more kid as well. Candy see few of her friend nearby and waving at them. Each of the kid watch as Danny put on few more show until he bow at the end of his show.

"Now Candy, I must admit that I not really here for you. Now don't be sad." Stopping the tear building in her eye. "I did come here to see you but I going to spend my time with these guys and girls. You see, the person that going to spend the whole day with you is why I'm here. I brought her here to make sure nobody's hurt her as I'm her bodyguard for the day and she going to put on a show for you all." Disappearing from sight as the music start to play, not loud to hurt anyone's ear but loud enough to feel in their body.

Candy was sadden when she find out that Danny wasn't here for her but was shock that he did bring someone for her and was feeling like she was floating from sheer joy when she heard the first guitar chord of her biggest female hero. The curtain move away to show that it is indeed Ember playing.

"Alright, this is for Candy pop...Nah Let make that better. This is for Pop Rock Candy." Starting on one of her song that is more children safely compared to her other song.

Soon, everyone calm down when Ember was done with, not one or two but three of her song and along with one new song that she just made last night. As Candy and her nana was being wheel back to their room, Ember float next to them, chatting and listen to the two girls.

Ember become very fond of the two, learning that the little girl wish with all of her heart to play guitar since she love music but her bone cancer make her body to weak. The old lady really get to smile as she learn that in her young day, she was a hippie and very open minded but tough and stand up. She laugh when Nana told them about her "Take it to the Man" days, fighting with the cop for right and how she help other. Soon Ember's heart reach out into her mind and lay a calm on the little two.

After some time passes, Danny went to pick up Ember, "Well chicka, you ready to head out. Visitors hour is about over." Ember nod. But before she float out, she kiss Candy's forehead. Danny watch Ember for moment before went to the grandma, he kiss her cheek, whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, we'll take care of her in her afterlife. I promise she won't be alone." having the old lady cry in happiness of knowing that her prize and joy would be care for. Danny then float over and kiss Candy's cheek, asking while hugging her, "Did you enjoy your day with her?"

The little girl yawn as the day was catching up to her very fast, "Yeah, this is the best day of my life and I got to spend with my two favorite gals in the whole world and kiss by my two idols. Nothing is better than this." She barely gotten her word out before closing her eye for the night. Looking at the grandma who nod with smile as she turn in for the night as well.

Danny float through the building until he was outside, seeing Ember still around. He fly up to her to find her staring at the girl's room window. Turning to her King, Sighing, "I like to cash in that favor that you own me for this." Danny pop up his eyebrow, "I want her for my new daughter. She is perfect as she remind me of me in so many way. I never had anyone to help me but she wont have that problem as I want to be in her corner"

"I can do that however, would you be willing to take someone as well."

"Who?" Danny point to the Nana nearby Candy, making the punk ghost happy as she thought that she might only be able get the girl. "Really? ….Yeah, I can do that. Well, I best get back and fix up my place so it would be clean and ready for her." Ember disappear in a swirl of blue fire.

"...Would been nice to be offer a ride home." Deadpan voice echo over the building of the hospital.

\--Flashback end--

The bright smile from the girl lit up the room when she saw Ember come back to claim her spirit.

\--Flashback--

Candy's and her Nana' heath was slowly failing them, the doctors only can do is make it painless for them. As they stand around the two, the little girl life support made the noise first as it tell them that she was not of this world anymore. Everyone had a tear rolling down their cheek while the elder in nearby bed, lightly sob.

"Don't worry, my little candy. he will come for you and take you home." Hearing couple of gasp, she saw a light above her granddaughter. It turn into the visiting hero from last month.

He smile as he reaches into Candy's body, "Come now, it is time to head out." Slowly, Candy's spirit come out and was floating next to him. Both land next to the elder, Danny turn to her, "It now time for you. Go to sleep. There is no more pain."

Nana nod weakly as she lay her head back, close her eye. Few moment went by, her chest rise and fell few time until it stop rising. Danny reach the light and take in the energy of the light that appear over the old lady.

"Now it time for you to come out." He hold out his hand as surely enough. Nana's ghostly hand appear from her old body, carefully, Danny help her out. The old lady look younger by at least twenty, no longer in her sixty, now looking in her forty. She now look and dress like her hippie days.

The Ghost King watch as the two new ghost hug each other, snapping. The sudden noise alert the two newly ghost, a quick as the snap was, a whirl of flame appear. Blinding everyone, worrying the Doctors and nurses about the fire breaking out but smell no smoke. Blinking away the bright spot in their eye, everyone stare in shock as in the place of the flame was Ember.

Turning to Candy and her Nana, "Is my new daughter and nana ready to come home with me?" Candy's face break out in wide grin as she launch herself at her new mom.

Nana hug her new King tightly, "Is this what you mean by she won't be alone?"

"Yes, I should never try to break you two apart. You will alway be with her and now she have a new mother and if you willing, a new daughter for you as well."

Nana smile as she walk to Ember, hugging her tight as she did to Danny, "Thank you for being her mother, my new daughter." whispering in Ember's ear, making her cry as she nod in agreement. While still hugging, the family was covers in flame again until it disappear with the new family as well.

Danny look at the shell shock Medical team, waving them goodbye as he fades away, "I will see you around for next child to guild home. Later."

\--Flashback end--

After a walk around the park, he walk into a group of kids around the traveling ice cream cart. In end, making the group smile widely at him as he bought all and their parent ice cream cone. As he lick his mint ice cream, he couldn't help but remember the time when he was able to help a family in the Far Frozen realm.

\--Flashback--

A little girl of eight in the hospital is surround by her family. Her mom on her right while her dad on the left of the bed, both holding her hand. Her breathing been slowing and getting hard to get out for last few hours. Her years is being cutten short due to lung cancer that she gotten when she was stricken by a flu around winter. She stay out too long since she love the cold and snow.

Tear rolling down the mother's face, "Don't worry, my little bite. We are all here and won't leave you. You will be fine." Trying to deny what she know is going to happen no matter what.

Her father on her left, stare with a heartbreak in his eye, "Don't you worry. You remember what Phantom told you. It won't hurt and he will be here. I love you so much, Isis."

Issie lay on the bed, coughing hard, whisper out roughly, "I know, papa. I love you too." She turn to her crying mother, "I not alone, I love you mama." she barely whisper out as her eye close for the last time. The family cries at the lost of their family member, only the father notice the slight glow coming from his daughter.

He motion to other in room, "What the…."

Gasp echo around the room as there was a glowing green kiss mark on her cheek...where Danny kissed. The kiss mark glow brighter until it float off of her cheek, a small dot of green light floating above the lost girl. The mother try to wave off the light but her husband stop her as the dot begin to grow. Soon the small dot become a full size person, the glowing dim to show Danny Phantom float above her.

Reaching into the girl, "Come now. It time to wake up to your new life." Slowly and carefully, he pull out a slightly glowing spirit of the girl that just close her eye. He carry her off the bed and set her down gentle, kneeling down, "Say your love and last kiss while I summon someone for you." Telling her and her family so they know that they can have their last goodbye. Standing up to walk to the wall, waving his hand in complex order while closing his eye.

"Isis….are you ok?" The little girl's parent knee down next to her. They both hug her, happy that they could feel her.

"Yes papa. I can breathes now and it don't hurt anymore. I don't feel so tired either. I feel….free." Whispering the last part in confuse. Her family all start to cry again but in happiness that their lost member wasn't in pain anymore. "I don't know what going to happen but I want you all to know. I love you so much." Her mother didn't say anything but hug her tightly as it would be the last time she can.

A bright light shine into the room, causing everyone to look. Danny was standing before a white swirling wormhole. He step back to face the people in the room.

"Little one, here your new caretaker." He wave toward the swirling light, two big yeti with a small one step through. The living step back while Isis's parent pull her behind them.

The female spoke with a whispy voice after understanding the fear, "I'm sorry. Please give us a moment." She turn to her family, "Sweetie and love, WE do look different and are scaring them."

The male yeti nod in understanding as a quick burst of light blind everyone until it dim again. Everyone look back to see in the place the big scary yeti, there was now a group of human looking.

The female step forward, only a step, "Here, this is what we have looked like when we passes on from our last life." She knee down, reaching behind her to pull out a small white teddy bear. "This is for you Isis." Laying the teddy bear on the ground before stand up to step back, giving them space. Isis have her dad hand her the teddy after quick look over. Making the ghost family smile at his care for his daughter.

Danny was leaning against the wall nearby the portal, watching over the change. Smiling at the moves as he like how it going so far. Pushing off to help along, knowing that he is a neutral party. "Isis. These are a good friend and family member to my teacher, Frostbite. They are here to take you in for your afterlife. I told your parent last time that I was here that I would make sure that you will be care for. And They been looking for a daughter for their son. Why not say hello to him, little Isis." Waving the little boy over to them.

The young ghost boy step shyly, his voice is small enough that everyone had to strain their ear to hear, "...hello. My name is Icetongue."

"Hello, my is Isis...Why are you name that?" The little girl couldn't help but ask her new brother.

"...I earn my name when I broke big block of hanging ice...after getting my tongue stuck to it." His face turn bright red over his pale white skin.

Few adult chuckle, causing him to turn little more red, "Wow. That is cool!" Isis didn't but at that moment he made a friend for life out of him with that line.

While the children talks, the two parent group walk toward each other,

The living mother ask, "So you two are to be our daughter's new parent?"

The other mother to be, smile as she nod "Yes, and we promise that we will alway care for her and she will never want for anything."

Her ghostly husband nod in agreement, "Yes, she will have a happy afterlife and friend. The Great One have already gather many pictures of her family here."

Isis's papa tilt his head in confusing, hoping that whoever they talking about would be nice to their now ghostly daughter, "Who the great one and how did you get the pictures?"

Danny speak up at this moment, "That would be me. And I pay a quick visit to your place when I was here to make a ghostly copy of your family pictures. Her new room is even a copy of her room that she had with you. Don't worry, I didn't touch anything, just to get a scan to set up her room and gathering all of the pictures I can see so she have something to remember of you all." Danny soon find himself in big hug between the living parent, hearing thank repleting in his ear from both of them. Gently, pulling away, "Now it is time." He hint as the swirling wormhole was slowly losing it brightness.

The living family each given Isis a kiss and hugs while the two parents quickly share what to know about Isis from her taste in food to certain mood and reason for it to her pet peeve. Soon, she was in middle of two bearhug from her mama and papa. Walking to the portal, turning back, "Don't worry, It only a beginning. Thank you all for giving me a happy life as I have with you. I love you all and will never forget you." With that, she step through the portal, quick noise of sucking then a snap as the portal blink out of sight. The remaining family turn to Danny as his body is starting to fade. They all thank him, waving to them all as he disappear.

Whimpering as he faded away, "It's fine. A child is alway precious to us and she will never be harms. Just remember the good time for her as she will for you."

\--Flashback end--

In the end, the living world and the Ghost Zone is now at peace with each other because thankfully, they don't even think about causing problem anymore…..Because now, they all have a purpose in their afterlife.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have seen and heard of children near their death become so wise. Many lose their fear as they accept it, not give up. They are the bravest people I seen, but it is still too short for them. Love and remember of not the wise men of the past but the wise future. They give us the best present. The best present for the wise children is give them a happy future.


End file.
